


Po všem

by MaryBarrens



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Infinity Gems, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Time Travel
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Bucky na okamžik pevně sevřel víčka. Ramena mu klesla a na vteřinu byl to jediné, co slyšel, jeho vlastní dech. „Nevrátí se,“ oznámil potom tiše a Sam odtrhl pohled od místa, kde Steve zmizel, a podíval se na něj.





	Po všem

Sam Wilson byl zatraceně naivní. 

Byl celkem fajn, pokud si Bucky odmyslel to, jak se ho kdysi pokoušel zabít – a Bucky byl dost uznalý člověk na to, aby to nijak nezmiňoval, vzhledem k tomu, že si za to mohl sám. Občas skoro až příjemný společník, i když by to Bucky v životě nepřiznal nahlas. Byl statečný a ochotný pomoct, chápavý a měl to srovnané v hlavě. A přitom byl tak zatraceně naivní, že tomu Bucky skoro ani nemohl uvěřit, protože jinak by tam nikdy nemohl takhle stát, tak vyrovnaný, _uvolněný_ , jako by se vlastně nic nedělo. 

Nemohl by se spokojeně usmívat, když se Steve chystal kamsi na výlet do minulosti, s kufříkem plným drahých kamenů, které mohly zlikvidovat vesmír. Které už jednou _zlikvidovaly_ vesmír. 

„Budeš mi chybět, kámo,“ oznámil Bucky tiše, zcela vážně, a neochotně Steva pustil z objetí. Protože Bucky si na rozdíl od Sama (a Bannera a kdoví, kolika dalších) uměl dát dohromady dvě a dvě. Znal Steva už celou věčnost a věděl, že Steve umí být i sobecký, pokud jde o něco, na čem mu opravdu záleží. Steve nikdy nebyl tak svatý, jak si zřejmě mysleli všichni ti jeho přátelé z nového století. 

Steve se na něj dlouze podíval, jen krok od něj, a potom pomalu přikývl a Sam se zatvářil trochu zmateně, ale z obličeje mu nezmizel úsměv. 

Sam byl idiot, s tím svým hloupým úsměvem, protože mu to pořád ještě _nedošlo_. 

Steve se nechystal vrátit zpátky. 

Bucky uhnul pohledem, ale jen na okamžik, protože pokud to mělo být naposledy, co se bude moci na Steva pořádně podívat, bude se na něj dívat. Ne že by mohl dělat cokoli jiného, už někdy od svých patnácti. Bucky se nikdy nedokázal doopravdy dívat na nikoho jiného než na Steva. Steve byl… Steve byl střed všeho, vždycky byl. A teď se chystal odejít. Říkaly to jeho oči, když už ne on, a Bucky si opravdu nebyl jistý, co Steve asi vidí v jeho obličeji, ale Steve na okamžik zaváhal, polkl a nakonec se smutně pousmál. „Ty mně taky,“ řekl jemně a příliš tiše na to, aby ho slyšel i Sam nebo Banner. 

Na vteřinu mu prsty obemkl paži a stiskl, a potom bez dalšího slova, nebo aniž by čekal na nějakou reakci, vyrazil směrem k jejich stroji času, v ruce malý stříbrný kufřík plný kamenů nekonečna, protože byl ten jediný, kdo je mohl vrátit zase tam, kam patřily. Jediný, komu se dal takový úkol svěřit, aniž se všichni museli bát o osud celého vesmíru, protože Steva by se nikdy nepokusil použít je pro svůj vlastní užitek, i když by mohl. I teď s nimi jednoduše došel doprostřed kruhu přístrojů, jeho výraz klidný. (Ale to byl Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers klidně mohl mít v kufříku celou sbírku kamenů nekonečna a přitom se tvářit úplně klidně, jako by nebyl momentálně tou nejmocnější bytostí v celém vesmíru.) 

Sam na něj s mírným zaváháním kývl a Banner jedním velkým zeleným prstem stiskl tlačítko a spustil program a Bucky mlčky odpočítával vteřiny, než Steve nadobro zmizí. 

A pak najednou – 

Bucky na okamžik pevně sevřel víčka. Ramena mu klesla a na vteřinu byl to jediné, co slyšel, jeho vlastní dech. „Nevrátí se,“ oznámil potom tiše a Sam odtrhl pohled od místa, kde Steve zmizel, a podíval se na něj. Banner odlepil oči od svých přístrojů a nejistě se zamračil jeho směrem. 

„Co?“ zeptal se Sam nechápavě a tlumeně se zasmál, jako by mu Buckyho slova nedávala ani náznak nějakého smyslu. Protože proč by se Steve neměl vrátit? Ze všech lidí na celém světě zrovna Steve? „Proč by se neměl vrátit?“ Zvážněl. „Myslíš, že se mu nepodaří ty kameny –“

Bucky zavrtěl hlavou. Jako by kdy vůbec šlo o nějaké _kameny_.

Zhluboka se nadechl, a když otevřel pusu, aby upřesnil, co má na mysli – protože nešlo o kameny, vůbec nešlo o to, že by je Steve nedokázal vrátit, kruci, pokud je někdo vůbec _mohl_ vrátit tam, kde patřily, pak to byl Steve, jedině Steve, u kterého byly v bezpečí a celý vesmír s nimi, protože Steva by v životě ani _nenapadlo_ je použít – bylo to neochotně. „Nemá důvod se vracet. A má tolik důvodů zůstat tam.“ Na okamžik zaváhal. „Čeká ho tam tolik –“

Nestihl říct další slovo a jen ohromeně zamrkal. Všechno se v něm sevřelo, protože Steve najednou zase stál mezi nimi, stejně blonďatý jako před chvílí a jako by nezestárl ani o den, i když se Bucky neodvažoval ani odhadovat, jak dlouho byl Steve asi pryč. Vypadal stejně, jen unavený, hodně unavený, ale zíral přímo na něj, jako by okolo nich nebyl nikdo jiný, jako by ho neviděl už celou věčnost, a Bucky vůbec nerozuměl, co se děje. 

„Steve?“ dostal ze sebe nechápavě, protože proč se Steve vracel? Proč se vracel zpátky do budoucnosti, když byl přesně tam, kde měl být, kde _chtěl_ být? Kde mohl dostat druhou šanci? Steve měl právo na ten život, který mohl mít, kdyby zůstal v minulosti. Mohl znovu najít Peggy. Mohl s ní prožít celý život. Vzít si ji. Založit rodinu. „Steve? Steve, co tady děláš?“ 

Steve se hořce zasmál a potřásl hlavou a neřekl ani slovo, jeho oči zářivé, a Bucky se chtěl najednou zeptat, jak dlouho byl doopravdy pryč. 

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Sam zmateně, zatímco Banner se jen rozhlédl mezi nimi, nad kořenem nosu malou, zamyšlenou vrásku, ale ani jeden z nich mu neodpověděl. 

„Proč ses vrátil?“ zeptal se Bucky, pohled přilepený na Stevův obličej, aby mu neunikla ani ta nejmenší změna jeho výrazu. Bezděky udělal krok Stevovým směrem. Hrdlo se mu svíralo. Ruka se mu mírně roztřásla a on prsty bezděky sevřel lem svého rukávu, aby to zakryl. „Proč jsi tam _nezůstal_? Mohl jsi ¬–“ Přivřel oči a donutil se pokračovat, než k tomu ztratí poslední zbytek vůle. „ _Peggy_. Mohl jsi zůstat s Peggy.“ 

Steve pomalu přikývl a opatrně slezl dolů ze stupínku jejich stroje času. Zůstal stát v trávě. „Já vím,“ souhlasil. Jeho obličej byl bledý a nespouštěl z Buckyho pohled, jako by ho opět neviděl už celou věčnost. Jako když ho našel v Rakousku, připoutaného ke kovovému stolu, jako když se spolu potkali na té dálnici, když Bucky patřil Hydře. Jako když ho Steve vypátral až v Bukurešti (protože Bucky se před ním nikdy nedokázal schovat, ne doopravdy, i když se o to snažil). Jako když se Bucky vrátil, pět let po tom, co Thanos luskl prsty. 

Steve na něj vždycky zíral, jako by byl znovu a znovu překvapený – šťastný – že ho vidí. Jako by nikdy nečekal, že ho ještě uvidí. 

„Já vím,“ zopakoval Steve slabě a Bucky si koutkem oka všiml, že Banner trochu nejistě zašoupal nohama a pokusil se vzdálit tak nenápadně, jak to jen bylo při jeho velikosti možné. „Chtěl jsem,“ přiznal Steve a v obličeji se mu objevilo něco zvláštního, co Bucky nedokázal popsat. Smutek a trocha zmatku. Trocha hořkosti. „Chtěl jsem tam zůstat.“ 

Bucky pomalu přikývl, chápavý způsobem, nad kterým nechtěl přemýšlet. Steve mohl zůstat v minulosti, mohl si pro sebe urvat trochu štěstí. Bucky věděl, že by to všichni pochopili. Jistě, smutnili by po něm, po všech těch letech, které strávili po jeho boku. Ale pochopili by ho. Rozuměli by. 

_Bucky_ by smutnil, truchlil by nad něčím, co nikdy nemělo být, nad životem, který chtěl se Stevem vést a nikdy k tomu nedostal příležitost. 

Steve udělal pár pomalých, opatrných kroků jeho směrem, jeho výraz zvláštně otevřený. Zlomený. Šťastný, že ho vidí. 

„Proč jsi _nezůstal_?“ zeptal se Bucky slabě a připadalo mu, jako by se už nikdy neměl doopravdy nadechnout. Sevřené hrdlo a stáhnuté plíce, a Buckyho napadlo, jestli se podobně cítil Steve, když míval své záchvaty astma. Jako by se už nikdy neměl nadechnout. 

Bucky konečně rozuměl tomu, proč to Steve odjakživa tolik nenáviděl. 

Steve pomalu, beze slova došel k němu a zůstal stát na krok od něj, tak blízko, že kdyby Bucky natáhl paži, mohl by se ho dotknout. Bucky se mírně zachvěl a donutil se nechat paže svěšené podél boků. 

„Chtěl jsem tam zůstat,“ zopakoval Steve tiše, jeho hlas podivně křehký, a Bucky nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od jeho obličeje. Ve skutečnosti si byl docela jistý, že ani kdyby se tam objevil Pierce, kruci, i kdyby se tam znovu objevil Thanos, třeba i s celou svojí armádou, nedonutilo by ho to odtrhnout pohled od Stevova obličeje. 

Bucky se na něj už nikdy nechtěl přestat dívat. 

„Šel jsem za ní,“ přiznal Steve měkce a oči mu zářily, i když vypadal k smrti unavený. „Vrátil jsem všechny ty kameny, a pak jsem šel za Peggy a chtěl jsem tam zůstat, v naší době, opravdu chtěl, jenže –“ Steve prudce zamrkal a přidušeně se zasmál. Tiše popotáhl. Pomalu k Buckymu natáhl ruku a chytil ho za rukáv, těsně nad zápěstím. „Už jsem tě tolikrát ztratil, Bucky. Nemohl jsem tě ztratit znova.“ 

Jeho pohled byl intenzivní a hřejivý, _horký_ , a Bucky pootevřel rty. „Co?“ dostal ze sebe, hlas chraplavý. 

Steve potřásl hlavou a roztřeseně vydechl. Opatrně zvedl volnou ruku a dotkl se jeho tváře, tak zlehka, že to Bucky sotva cítil. „Nemohl jsem odejít, když ses vrátil. Nemohl jsem odejít a už tě nikdy nevidět.“ Mírně, trochu rezignovaně se na Buckyho usmál. 

Bucky polkl, ale Steve se na něj nepřestával dívat, jeho výraz výmluvnější než cokoli z toho, co řekl. Jemně sjel rukama na jeho ramena, prsty opatrné na látce Buckyho bundy, jako by ho chtěl přitáhnout k sobě a sevřít ho v náručí, ale nemohl se k tomu odhodlat, a Bucky –

„Ty –“ vydechl ohromeně a Stevův úsměv se změnil na něco omluvného. A pak Steve sklopil oči a spustil ruce z jeho ramen a o krok ustoupil, jako by chtěl odejít. Po tom, co kvůli Buckymu zahodil svoji šanci na život s Peggy. Po tom, co ho zachránil, a potom na něj čekal a pak se kvůli němu vrátil z minulosti, protože pro něj byl Bucky důležitější než jeho rozkazy nebo jeho přátelé nebo jeho vztah s Peggy. Po tom, jak se k Buckymu přihnal se slzami v očích, paže kolem jeho těla, po té vítězné bitvě s Thanosem. 

Teď chtěl odejít, protože si myslel – Kdoví, co si vlastně myslel. Že s ním Bucky už nebude chtít mluvit? Že si Bucky přeje, aby odešel? Že ho nechce? 

„Počkej,“ řekl bez přemýšlení, mírně bez dechu. Vzal Steva za ruku a rychle si ho přitáhl k sobě, než Steve odejde, a Steve zmateně zamrkal, ale ochotně se podvolil jeho dlaním a nechal se prudce obejmout, nechal Buckyho, aby mu zaryl kovové prsty do boku. Dovolil mu, aby se k němu přitiskl a opřel se mu čelem o rameno. Jednu silnou paži mu obemkl kolem zad a sevřel ho, jako by ho už neměl v plánu pustit. 

A Bucky opravdu doufal, že to nepochopil špatně, že ve Stevových slovech neslyšel něco, co tam ve skutečnosti nebylo, jen proto, že to slyšet chtěl. Že si to jenom nenamlouvá, po všech těch letech, kdy měl jen sotva odvahu na to třeba i jen _myslet_ , o samotě a v tichu někdy uprostřed noci, když se nemusel bát, že by ho někdo přisstihl. Ne tak říct to nahlas. 

„Nechci, abys odešel,“ zamumlal Stevovi do ramene a pevně sevřel víčka, protože _co kdyby_. „Nikdy jsem nechtěl, abys odešel.“ Mírně od sebe Steva odstrčil, jen tak, aby se na něj mohl podívat zpříma, a potom, dřív, než ztratí odvahu, zvedl jednu ruku, aby se zlehka dotkl Stevovy tváře, natáhl se k němu o těch pár centimetrů nahoru a přitiskl rty na jeho. 

Steve ztuhnul, jako by zkameněl. Nehybný jako socha, jednu paži pořád kolem Buckyho zad a druhou volně svěšenou podél těla, a Bucky by přísahal, že ani nedýchá, absolutně nehybný pod Buckyho rty, ohromený tak, že se nezmohl na žádnou reakci, a Bucky už se od něj chtěl odtáhnout a omluvit se, sklopit oči a říct mu, že neví, co ho to napadlo, že neví, proč udělal něco takového (až na to, že věděl, protože chtěl vždycky Steva políbit, a Steve nebyl idiot a muselo mu to být taky jasné, teď už ano), když ze sebe Steve vydal jakýsi tichý, tichý, zlomený zvuk a konečně se pohnul. 

Jenže ho neodstrčil, jak Bucky očekával, naopak. Paží, kterou měl kolem Buckyho zad, si ho přitáhl ještě víc k sobě, mírně pootevřel rty a oplatil mu polibek, ne, _oplácel_ mu polibek, prsty druhé ruky v Buckyho vlasech. Pár nejdelších – nejkratších, nejlepších – vteřin v Buckyho životě, a potom se od něj mírně odtáhl a opřel se čelem o jeho tvář. 

„Ježiši, Bucky,“ vydechl měkce a přidušeně se zasmál. Jeho smích zněl trochu vlhce, ale radostně, a Bucky kolem něj obemkl paže a pevně sevřel víčka, aby potlačil slzy. Steve se k němu vrátil, Steve ho _objímal_ , tiskl se k němu a jeho dech byl horký na Buckyho kůži, jeho rty opatrné, když pohnul hlavou a sklouzl jimi po Buckyho líci, opatrně, jako by se bál, že je Bucky křehký, že se pod jeho dotykem roztříští na kousky. „Myslel jsem, že bys mě nikdy nemohl chtít,“ zamumlal jako by pro sebe. 

„Idiote,“ obvinil ho Bucky a sevřel ho pevněji, jeho hlas mnohem jemnější, když znovu promluvil. „Vždycky jsem tě chtěl,“ oznámil a Steve se mu v náruči roztřásl, jeho široká ramena se rozechvěla, a Bucky ho od sebe opatrně odstrčil, aby se mu mohl podívat do obličeje. 

Steve měl zarudlé oči, ale díval se na něj zpříma, čelo pokrčené starostmi (výčitkami?). Ramena se mu nepřestávala třást, a Bucky už se chtěl zeptat, co se děje, když Steve znovu promluvil. 

„Ublížil jsem ti,“ zamumlal a jeho hlas zněl zlomeně. 

Bucky přimhouřil oči a zmateně potřásl hlavou. Bezradně se usmál. „Co? O čem to –“

„Potkal jsem ho,“ skočil mu Steve do řeči a na okamžik vypadal, jako by mu bylo do pláče, než se odhodlal pokračovat. „Mě. Potkal jsem mě, z roku 2012, když jsme sbírali kameny. Chtěl mi vzít Lokiho žezlo. Bojovali jsme spolu. Já…“ Polkl. „Řekl jsem mu, že jsi naživu. A pak jsem mu vymazal paměť. Mohl tě jít hledat, mohl ti pomoct, kdybych mu nevymazal paměť.“ 

Steve sklopil hlavu, jako by neměl sílu se na něj dál dívat, ale neodešel. Zůstal stát před ním, paže svěšené podél těla, a čekal, co mu Bucky řekne, připravený poslechnout si cokoli, čím ho Bucky bude chtít počastovat, protože Steve nikdy před ničím neutíkal. Ne když byl chlapec a rozhodně ne teď. 

Bucky dlouze vydechl. Pomalu položil Stevovi dlaně na ramena a pevně stiskl, přivinul se k němu. „To nic, Stevie,“ řekl tiše, hned vedle jeho ucha. „Není to tvoje vina.“ 

„Ale ¬–“ Steve se pokusil odporovat, ale Bucky ho nenechal domluvit. 

„Ne. Nic z toho, co se mi stalo, nebyla tvoje vina. Nebyl jsi to ty, kdo mi ublížil.“ Na pár vteřin se odmlčel a počkal, až se na něj Steve podívá, než znovu promluvil. „Zachránil jsi mě, Steve,“ řekl mu pevně a myslel tím _tehdy v Rakousku_ a _když jsem neznal ani svoje jméno_ a _když jsi porazil Thanose_ a _každý den mezi tím_. Každý den, kdy stál po jeho boku, jako hubený, věčně nemocný kluk, který si od nikoho nenechal říkat, co má dělat, jako kapitán ochotný dát se zabít pro své muže, jako dospělý muž, který seděl vedle něj a trpělivě mu pomáhal znovu najít ztracené vzpomínky. Jako neurčitý obraz, blond vlasy a vřelé, modré oči, který měl Bucky před očima, i když neznal nic jiného, když byl mnohem víc stroj než člověk. Vždycky Steve. 

„Nevím, co bych bez tebe dělal,“ zamumlal Bucky a znovu ho políbil, prsty zaryté do jeho ramen, a Steve se do polibku přidušeně zachichotal – nečekaný, šťastný zvuk, po kterém Buckymu přeběhl mráz po zádech. „Jo,“ potvrdil Bucky okamžitě. „Jo, nevím, co bych bez tebe dělal,“ zopakoval a zaryl mu tvář do ramene. 

Steve ho k sobě přitiskl, každý jeho dotek opatrný, a Buckyho napadlo, že možná, s trochou štěstí, ho už nikdy nepustí. 


End file.
